


tell me you'll save me.

by richttps



Series: ITFandomweek. [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Some sweet moments, Suicide, angsty, short smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: You cannot save people, you can only love them.The heavens were numbed.An endless loop of sung invitations, calling out to those who weren’t ready.Richie was ready, although his invitation has yet to alight.





	tell me you'll save me.

**Author's Note:**

> ITFandomweek 8/26: Angst.

_You cannot save people, you can only love them._

The heavens were numbed.

An endless loop of sung invitations, calling out to those who weren’t ready.

Richie was ready, although his invitation has yet to alight.

Present day.

White walls sent shivers down the spine of Richie’s body, the familiar uncertainty building within him as he was studied intently by the woman seated across from him in her leather seat, similar to the one Richie was sat in. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were cold, just like every other pair that Richie managed to greet. Except for one set that sparked heat and affection, something Richie had only had once and was never able to find again.

Eddie was Richie’s flame, he saw it in his eyes the day they met.

* * *

  
_365 days ago._

Senior year.

The epitome of an individual's life.

Drugs, parties, sex.

None of this was factual, Richie realized this the first day of Freshman year. The movie’s created a standard of unrealistic high school qualities, but they’re figments of one’s imagination. Realistically, high school is a barreling waste of time that Richie’s ecstatic to finally relieve himself of the prison walls. He’d kept his promise of remaining under the radar of social cue, he completed what was needed of him in the previous three years and planned to carry on doing so his final year. After that, Richie will be living under the flaming sun of California, away from the demons that hid in his closet.

Hypocritically, Richie’s created this monologue of an introduction all while shitty EDM music was beating around him, thumping his bones within and nearly causing the concoction of alcohol to tip out of his glowing red solo cup that’s beginning to burn a bruise into his shaking palm due to lack of movement. He’s not alone either, Beverly his trusty sidekick in this rotting atmosphere wounded herself around his lengthening frame where they’re settled comfortably against the chilling walls, whispering drunken compliments against his sweltering skin, occasionally nibbling the tip of his earlobe.

There are bodies everywhere, swaying together like the crashing waves of the Pacific ocean and Richie couldn’t crave more, wanted the attention of another life form. Something new other than what he has. Beverly and Richie have been conjoined since she’d called him four eyes in fourth grade and proceeded to hold his hand with a life-threatening grip. Before you ask, they’re not anything exclusive, they’re something Richie wouldn’t be able to describe because they’ve had their fair share of fooling around after learning to breathe from the freshly lit joint that would sizzle between them, but they’ve also had their fair share of fooling around with other people. It was Beverly who caused Richie to come to the awakening that females weren’t the only mouthwatering species, but males were also ones to get Richie’s heart beating wildly.

Richie stayed still momentarily, basking in the attention of the red-headed angel before managing to untangle himself from the lifeform, speaking over the music that he was going to stray outside to relieve himself of the stress that’s built up inside of him. Luckily, Beverly agreed with a simple nod and sickening lips pressed to his before she wandered over into the growing crowd of individuals, allowing Richie to down the rest of his drink before his feet were trailing him out the front door, temporarily hushing the noises to give him the privacy to lean himself against the passenger door of his mother’s Buick that she hesitantly agreed to let him borrow for the evening.

“Fucking shit.” Richie gritted through coffee-stained teeth that chattered in the freezing breeze, pulling his flannel tighter around his waist in an attempt to warm himself long enough to finish his cigarette. The flame came to life with the flick of his thumb as he cupped it close to his peeling lips, watching as it caught flame to the paper and illuminated the tobacco tip.

December in Derry was begging for hypothermia, it felt as if the Ice Age was once again beginning, threatening to extinct every living thing roaming Earth. Richie wouldn’t mind that, he thought as he took a heated drag. Nonetheless, winter was also a beautiful season to experience; the stars twinkled more than before as if they’re apologizing for the weather by trancing Richie into their trap. His eyes watered, drying as he avoided blinking so he wouldn’t miss a moment of such serenity. There were no wandering souls at this time of night, also because more than half of Derry’s population was groping their half-clothed skin back inside the strange house, Richie departed. Richie enjoyed this time especially when his parents were ripping at him to leave their sight, and he would wander aimlessly around town, only receiving a few glances from adults commuting to their work.

Richie’s state of peace came to an abrupt end as an alarming thump came from near his feet causing his blood to freeze as he mentally prepared himself for the beast that would take his life. His eyes trailed to the noise where he was brought back, all the adverse scenarios flipping through his mind ended as he was met with a frightened face. The boy was crouched by Richie’s back tire, knees pulled up to his sweatshirt-clad chest as he mirrored Richie’s confused expression but remained hidden as he continued to peek around the end of Richie’s vehicle.

A flick of his cigarette caused to stranger to stirr and lean his body away from Richie, rising a low hum from Richie’s lips as he stomped it out with the heel of his converse, frozen hand reaching out to casually open the passenger door he was previously resting upon and motion to the form below him to enter. Surprisingly, he got in without hesitation, pulling the door from Richie’s grip in a hurry to close it. Richie stood dumbfounded for a moment, contemplating as to why he even approached the idea of allowing a stranger to join his moment. Richie gathered himself together and parted around the front of the car as he felt eyes boring into his profile before he was in similar position in the driver's seat, locking it for reasonable measures.

“Fuck, bro. You just saved my life,” The boy spoke at an additional volume as he adjusted himself in the seat to face each other, causing Richie to twitch and meet eyes with the silhouette next to him, studying every crevasse that formed upon his face. “Oh, shit. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

At this moment, Richie couldn’t help but admit that he was breathtaking. Underneath the knitted beanie was fringed chocolate locks that curled effortlessly above his eyebrows, which led to his piercing blue eyes that told a story of their own that Richie had yet to indulge in, but his plump cherry stained lips said another unspoken tale, something sinful and promising based on the way his cheeks flushed a mesmerizing shade of red, causing the freckles scattered on his face like fresh paint to become more apparent. Richie had never seen something so unique that would manage to warm his blood and have his lips parting in desire.

“Are you deaf?” Richie blinked to life after fingers snapped harshly in front of his face, an annoyed scowl was formed across the others as he spoke with a bite behind his words. Richie hadn’t realized that he’d induced himself into a coma because of the figure sat in front of him. “I said drive, you’re gonna get us killed.”

Promising.

The engine was brought to life as Richie’s keys were inserted into the ignition, he had no idea where he was supposed to be going, but the other had a quickening hold over Richie’s actions which entitled him to listen graciously and apprehend to any orders. Beverly was a distant thought to Richie, he knew that she’d manage to find a desperate soul that wanted a taste of her sweet nectar and would compromise with a ride in return. More than one trip. The two of them drove through the haunting town, silence creeping around them uncomfortably until Richie persisted on pulling over as they reached nearly the brim of the unwanted city. The car was positioned into park as Richie let his palms fall against his thighs, gaze held in front of him on the fading mist of the night as he listened intently to a cap unclasping next to him which Richie would only guess was some weapon that would be held against his throat as he begged for mercy from the beautiful hunter.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked.

Richie remained silent, his gaze tearing apart from the street without his permission as he glanced over at the boy for the second time, only to realize that he was puffing intently on an inhaler, beanie now resting in his lap to reveal the mess of hair that was sprouting from his scalp.

“Not a talker? I’m Eddie.” He spoke again, this time a hand was stretched across the console in Richie’s direction offering a friendly shake as Richie questioned it cautiously before his hand was entangled in the heat of his, eyes connecting with one another as Richie talked for the first time since their meeting.

“Richie Tozier.”

“Ah, he speaks!” Eddie announced triumphantly as he drew his hand away from Richie’s grip, an amused smile painted across his face as his arms were held in a victory. “Listen, I really owe you one. I was mere seconds away from being murdered if it weren’t for you.”

Eddie continued to bask in adrenaline, hands now hidden in the pooling sleeves of his sweatshirt as his legs tangled themselves underneath him on the leather seats. The heat only managing to warm up his personality as his teeth continued to shine brightly in Richie’s direction, only allowing him to mimic the actions in a returning favor.

“How do you know I’m not gonna murder you now?” Richie mused, taking in the comfort of Eddie’s presence and his ability to attract Richie in a way that's been proven impossible before.

“You’re too pretty to be a killer,” Eddie stated merely, eyes shining with a promising aspect.

“You don’t know me.” It was the truth, Eddie didn’t know Richie, but he managed to make him feel as if he’s known his body for as long as he’s been breathing. Something about the way Eddie radiated in beauty left Richie feeling as though he got sucker punched in the lungs and was gasping for the first time.

“Yeah, but I think I want to.” It came out like a breath of music, ringing in Richie’s ears like the chiming of bells as Eddie’s delicate fingertips came to brush themselves against Richie’s prominent cheekbones, eyes remaining soft as he studied Richie’s insecurities.

“You saved me.” The last thing Eddie said to Richie before he was sealing their lips together tentatively, giving Richie the freedom to resist if he desired to, but something in Richie screamed to stay. So, he returned his lips to Eddie’s in a searing kiss that ignited his skin in flames, hands coming up to steady themselves against Eddie’s waist as he swiftly managed to place himself in Richie’s lap, hands dragging in Richie’s hair as their lips met over and over again, bodies entangled under the moonlight as they soaked in the first meeting.

The first moment Richie knew Eddie would burn him forever.

* * *

 

_203 days ago._

After months of breathless whines and wandering hands, Eddie vanished from Richie’s life as sudden as he appeared, leaving Richie with only a faint memory of his perpetual voice.

The existence of sweet nothings swam against his mind, flashing pictures of the alluring boy sketching his vision. A desire continued to rustle Richie’s bones after all this time, searching for Eddie to catch a glance at the boy he wished he would’ve kept. He was nonexistent, disappeared like he never existed as Richie studied the hallways full of swarming students for the one that would stand out, but he has yet to be completed.

It wasn’t until Richie stopped looking did he finally land upon the familiar frame sauntering through the main campus door, accompanied by another taller boy with blonde hair and a warming smile that was opposite to the emotionless expression Eddie executed. It startled Richie, causing his movements to still as they shifted past him. Richie’s feet moved before his mind could as he hurriedly caught up to the pair, eyes widened with fear as he called out the name of the boy who once was all he could hear.

Eddie’s movements halted at the realization of someone calling his name, his friend turned before Eddie could and sent a threatening look in Richie’s direction, halted before he could act out any further by Eddie’s soft palm finding his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Bill. He doesn’t know.” Eddie whispered, low enough to ease Richie’s wandering thoughts as Eddie offered a saddening smile towards the other. Richie watched as the stranger continued on down the hall after the secret Eddie had told him, leaving Richie to stand vulnerable in the hallway, hands clutched around the straps of his backpack as he continued his movements towards Eddie, body shaking with nerves that wanted him so poorly to run but Richie couldn’t stay away.

“Eddie,” Richie breathed when he was face to face with the smaller boy, eyes searching for that flame that was always so apparent but now has dimmed in the light of his appearance. Richie’s wandering eyes fell upon the white bandaging that was wrapped tightly around Eddie’s right wrist, causing Eddie’s insecurities to arrive as he pushed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “What happened?”

“Oh, this?” Eddie played coy, pulling his hands back out in an attempt to cover the fact that he was purposely trying to direct Richie’s attention away but was rather caught in the act. “You know, sprained my fucking wrist trying to hop a fence. Nothin’ serious, don’t stress it.”

The flame was back as if Eddie controlled it’s appearance, changing into someone new as his gaze was met with Richie’s, a smile spreading instantly across his face that warmed Richie’s soul with familiarity.

“Let me take you out,” Richie spoke.

“Mm,” Eddie contemplated, head swaying from side to side as if he were a collectible bobblehead. “Why should I let you?”

“I mean, I let you make out with me the night we met. Don’t you think you owe me this?” It was a teasing act Richie figured would lighten the mood and bring Eddie back into the comfort of the two.

“It’s written law that when a knight saves a princess, he’s rewarded with true love's kiss,” Eddie stated matter of factly, a sample of a giggle erupting behind his teeth as he watched Richie’s reflection go from charming boy to blushing teenager in a matter of seconds.

“I can’t promise you the happy ending if you don’t let me take you out.” Richie countered, tongue darting out to swipe against his bottom lip.

“Okay.”

It was in this moment that Eddie realized Richie’s true beauty came from within, he was a savior from the fallen night.

* * *

 

_32 days ago._

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ” A moan flowed from Eddie’s throat, already scratched raw as he sucks in fast pants of air. His torso is glimmering under the lighting from the sweat that’s running down every crevice it reaches as Richie continues to unhurriedly drive his hips against Eddie’s.

The pair has been inseparable for almost a year, the night they met ignited something between the two that denied to ever burn out even with how much water was poured onto the emotion. Richie executed so much care towards Eddie it nearly swallowed him whole, and Eddie basked in it every chance he could. The two of them worked together, Richie’s heart skipped whenever Eddie whispered his name during their late nights, bodies molded together fitting like the missing piece of the puzzle.  
“Richie, baby.” He continued to babble, but it resembled more of a whine as his fingers explored the lengths of Richie’s chest, clinging to anything he could to feel every inch of skin underneath his fingernails. It was a mesmerizing feeling in Eddie’s eyes to be able to touch exactly what you’ve been looking for all this time. “I love you.”

“Tell me you love me again.” Richie pleaded as Eddie’s roaming fingers continued their mission up to Riches' face, cupping his cheeks in his hands as if he was holding onto the world while their eyes locked with a wave of intimacy and care behind them.

“I’m in love with you,” He spoke, eyes unable to move away from figure above him with his legs winded around Richie’s thin waist as he continued to lace himself inside Eddie, every now and then dragging his cock out slowly only to pulse with more force that left tears spilling down Eddie’s swollen lips.  
There were hands everywhere as they roamed each other's bodies, squeezing into bare flesh when it came in contact with their palms, trembling with anticipation as Richie’s hand came in contact with Eddie’s cock, dancing along the leaking precum that strained another moan from Eddie as he fisted with him languid movements. Richie didn’t work with any fast changes; instead he took his time bringing Eddie to the edge, watching every twitch and shudder than ran through him as he twisted his wrist slowly. They both knew it’d be over quickly based on the sinful encouragements they were spitting between their skin, burning into their ego like a flame that wasn’t planning on going out.

Eddie was filled with a choked sob as Richie spoke, abdomen clenching with lust as he pleaded for me, attempting to rock his hips up into him, wanting every piece of contact Richie was willing to offer. Their lips connected with spit for what seemed to be the first time, tongues exploring against each other as grunts and moans slipped past their teeth, the only sound echoing inside Eddie’s childhood bedroom was the echoing of skin coming in contact with skin and lips sucking a story of their future.

“I love you so much,” Eddie whispered again for the last time before he was releasing into Richie’s fist, hips falling against the sheets as he pushed through his orgasm that had Richie following shortly after, spilling into the condom with a low hum. Both their limbs were shaking uncontrollably as the movement of their hips faltered, allowing their emotion-driven high to carry them through the rest of the way before they were left to comb through each others hair, thoroughly blessed.

“Do you mean it?” Richie questioned genuinely, Eddie could see the hint of insecurity behind his eyes as he searched for the answer he wanted within his soul. It was so apparent to an outside perspective how Eddie felt about Richie, there was nothing that could come between the feeling of knowing that you’ve found the thing that makes you happiest in a world that’s crumbling beneath him.

“You saved me.” He replied back in a hushed tone, knowing that it’d be enough for Richie based on the way his iris’ went from uncertainty to shining with life. The two were quiet feeling as if they couldn’t speak too loud enough or else it’d rumble their chests.  
It took a few beats of their heartbeats for Richie to clear his throat before speaking with a crack in his voice, something that pained Eddie’s heart as he spoke.

“I’ll always save you, angel.”  
It was a spoken promise, something that’d melt into Eddie’s mind and replay every morning when he rose. It was the first thing Eddie could remember about Richie, and it wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

 

_21 days ago._

Two letters addressed to Richie’s name were haunting in front of him where they laid symmetrical to each other on Richie’s bedroom desk, each of them carried an acceptance to Richie’s future. It frightened him to know that which path he took would mold his life into something he wouldn’t be able to control and it caused his skin the tingle with the uncertainty that disabled him from opening any of the two.

New York City and California were two completely different experiences in Richie’s mind, but both entitled him to the happiness he deserves and so desperately wants. The only thing stopping him from deciding where to wander is the thought of Eddie being left behind in the cruel city they’d come to experience, he didn’t want to disappoint him nor did he want to abandon him for the first time.

“You’ve been standing there for almost an hour,” Eddie called out from where he was stretched out across Richie’s comforter, watching as Richie continued to stare blankly at the deciding factors. “Come lay, baby.”

“I have to fucking pick somewhere, Eddie.” Frustration laced Richie’s words as he internally was battling with the rest of his body to gain the confidence to state that he was going to leave Eddie no matter where he went, and it shattered his heart.

“Please,” A whisper came from behind Richie that triggered something, causing his body to rotate to face Eddie who was now on his knees at the edge of Richie’s bed, arms stretched out towards Richie as he noticed the tears breaching Eddie’s eyes. “Lay with me.”

Eddie’s body shook with anticipation as his voice quaked with sadness, threatening to crumble beneath him and release the streams from his eyes that would flow like rivers during a storm. Richie’s body summoned to Eddie like a magnet, arms fitting themselves around Eddie’s waist as he made his way onto the bed, pulling them both down against the inviting blankets that at the moment seemed so uninviting.

“I don’t want this to end,” Eddie choked, nose sniffling with emotion as his hand hesitantly rested on Richie’s cheek as they faced each other, scared to disrupt Richie’s form and watch him disappear before him, Eddie tangled their legs together as a promise to remain attached to each other. “I can’t do this without you, Rich.”

Richie’s thumb traced the fallen tears to steer them clear of Eddie’s cherub face, not wanting them to ruin the happiness that lived within Eddie.

“Marry me,” Richie whispered, meaning every syllable that flowed from his lips. His hand found Eddie’s as he pulled it to their chest, eyes speaking the words that he couldn’t.

“I will.” Eddie whispered back, lips finding their way to Richie’s as they devoted themselves into the moment, the time etching on around them, not bothering to speed up and waste the moment that would secure them from the rest of the world.

6 days ago.

Both Richie and Eddie graduated their senior year of high school, together. Richie would consider it his most significant accomplishment, but it wasn’t until Eddie that Richie had found his own sun in Derry that painted his skin with love, and that’s his most significant accomplishment. As for Eddie, he had told Richie that his most notable achievement was deciding to run the night they met and when Richie asked why Eddie refused to explain. It was early in their relationship, but Richie knew he found his home within another individual and he wasn’t planning on putting an end to it, especially after he promised Eddie a life together away from what frightens them.

In that realization, Richie finally caved into picking up one of the abandoned letters hidden underneath stacks of letters from Eddie and carried himself to Eddie’s home where he’d find the boy clutching a stiff white paper in his hand, scribbled with writings that Richie would soon learn was all about. Until then, Richie breathlessly barged into Eddie’s bedroom after blatantly ignoring Sonia on his way in and was met with Eddie clutching the paper behind his back, shielding it from Richie’s eyes as he crumbled it in his small palms, shoving it into the back pocket of his sweatpants.

“New York,” Richie stated, holding the letter out to Eddie between his shaking fingers as he managed to catch his faltering breath. Eddie stood still as he glanced between the note and Richie, the boy he couldn’t live without.

“New York,” Eddie mimicked, reaching out to retrieve the letter from Richie’s grip as he watched the look of relief slide off his face in replacement of worry and fear. It was a look Eddie would soon learn to forget because he didn’t want to hold Richie back from the life he deserved. “Okay, let’s go to New York.”

“Together?” It seemed uncertain when it came from Richie’s mouth.

“Together, always.” It was even more uncertain as it came from Eddie’s but Richie wouldn’t have been able to catch on as he was lifting Eddie’s fragile body off the flooring and smothering his face in loving marks before they fell into each other on Eddie’s bed.

* * *

 

_3 days ago._

Days after Richie and Eddie compromised into starting their life together in New York, they began packing up their lives at a peaceful pace, not in any rush to leave suddenly.

They were working on Richie’s bedroom this evening after managing to complete a majority of Eddie’s, it was the happiest Richie’s ever been and he couldn’t feel more complete than he was in the moment of watching Eddie fold away their memories in a cardboard box, knowing they would create even more in a whole other world only heightened Richie’s hope, because he wanted nothing more than for Eddie to be by his side on their journey through life.

Richie warmed Eddie through the fallen tears of the night, Eddie claimed that he was emotional due to the fact that they were indeed leaving and Richie didn’t question it as Eddie’s fingertips washed over the pictures the pair had of each other before placing them neatly inside the blackening box.

“You know I hate when you do that.” Richie calmly stated as he continued to clear Eddie’s face from fallen tears with the pads of his thumbs, it’d become routine lately for Eddie to fall against Richie’s chest, clinging to him with all his strength as he cracked in Richie’s palms, tearing away as he stroked his spine with ease.

“I know.” Eddie’s words were muffled against Richie’s t-shirt, soaking with salt and spit as Eddie continued to cry out.

Richie leaned back as he unrevealed Eddie’s distraught face, chest caving in with heavy burdens as he cupped his palm under Eddie’s chin, keeping his eyes trained on Richie’s instead of hiding away from the reality.

“Let’s not finish this tonight, yeah? We can just cuddle in bed until your mother sends a search party out for you.” A smile crept on Eddie’s face, fluttering Richie’s heart with the continuous warmth as Eddie nodded before Richie was lifting them to their feet and steering them underneath the covers where Eddie’s head rested on Richie’s chest, listening to the calming thumps of his heartbeat, allowing them to carry him into the night.

Not long after Richie listened to Eddie’s sniffles fade-out did he allow darkness to fill his sight, drifting off into a world of sleep. Eddie remained awake though, palms sweating with dismay as he continued to hold back chokes that scratched up his throat, he focused in on the soft snores that elicited to the form above him as he deliberately lifted himself off from Richie’s sunken body, holding his breath as Richie rolled off onto his side, facing away from Eddie as he unraveled the folded paper that was tucked away in his pocket, placing it on the soulless pillow without thought before he crawled himself over Richie, feet landing on the wooden flooring.

“‘Ere you goin’?” A voice called out from behind him as Eddie was silently stepping towards the bright hallway, he mentally cursed himself before carrying himself back to Richie’s finished form, crouching down on the side of the bed as he brushed Richie’s curls from his face, watching as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

“Goin’ home, don’t want to upset my mom.” Eddie lied, covering it with a breath of laughter as he leaned himself into Richie, holding a kiss against his forehead before pulling back with watering eyes that he’d hoped Richie wouldn’t notice. “I love you so so much.”

“Love you too, baby.” Richie whispered back, eyes falling back shut as he was met with Eddie’s lips against his, not knowing it would be the final time he’d bathe in Eddie’s affection.

“Bye, Rich,” Eddie spoke into the dark as he lifted himself back to his feet, stepping back towards the hallway before stealing one last glance towards Richie, whispering one last time. “Thank you for saving me.”

* * *

 

_2 days ago._

Richie was met with Eddie’s neat handwriting between the lines of a single sheet of paper, apologizing for what he’s done and not being able to save himself, it managed to collapse Richie to his knees as he screamed Eddie’s name over and over again, hands tearing apart the letter that he so desperately wanted to disappear.

* * *

 

Present _day._

“Richie, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” The blonde spoke with a monotone emotion, legs crossed professionally as her manicured fingernails tapped along the notebook settled in her lap.

An hour had gone by since Richie had arrived, meaning he spent an hour reflecting on every critical moment he can remember with Eddie. The day they met, the love they shared, their promises, but most importantly their future. Eddie will never be able to experience the future that was planned for them, and neither will Richie because, without Eddie, his fate was out of his control.

With that, Richie’s drying lips were brought to life as he whispered for the first time in 3 days.

“I couldn’t save him.”

**Author's Note:**

> www.richardtoz.tumblr.com


End file.
